Patch - 2017.02.20
Maintenance Time *'6.00 AM - 9.00 AM' ---- New Features *Increased the Quick Setting function for the Soul Contract system in Eternal Battlefield. *Added the Combat Information Message to the In-Game Interface. ---- Client Related *'Tutorial' - the model of opponent's hero changed from Kirikage Archer ( ) -> Asama Tomo ( ) *'Calender Activities' - The Daily First Wins (每日首胜送好礼) and Player Feedback (玩家回馈) was moved to the task list in the Quest Interface. ---- Heroes *''Lost Christmas R: ''While channeling, reduces the Movement Speed of all nearby enemies within 500 radius by 50% for 1 second. *''Lost Christmas R: ''While channeling, increases Inori's Armor and Magic Resist by 15/30/45. ---- Item Mall *Yuzuriha Inori's ( ) skin Lost Christmas on sale at 6.00 PM on 24 February 2017. *Removed Artifact Packages from Item Mall. *Removed Winter Vacation Returning Package ( ) from Item Mall. ---- Eternal Battlefield Items *Added 3 UNIQUE Passives **''UNIQUE Passive: ''Every 3 level of this equipment, increases the cast range of Rasenshuriken Q and Sage Mode's Rasenshuriken Q by 100 range. **''UNIQUE Passive: ''When using Rasengan E or Sage Mode's Rasengan E, increases 10 + Level Magic Penetration for 4 seconds. **''UNIQUE Passive: ''Extends the duration of Sage Mode R by Level x 0.5 seconds. ---- Summoner Spell *Adjusted: **'New Ability: '''Restores 10% of your hero's maximum Mana and Level x 40 Mana to your hero. Half of the restoration effect is applied to all nearby allies. This ability also grants 10% Cooldown Reduction to your hero for 60 seconds. ---- '''Related Optimization' *Optimized the description text for the introduction of the Master Ball Item series. *Optimized the description text for the introduction of the Heart of Fire (Eternal Battlefield) ( ). *Optimized the classification of the Substitute Scarecrow ( ), Orb of Slow ( ), Orb of Disability ( ), Orb of Stygian Desolation ( ), Reiji Maigo ( ), Spell Breaking Gloves ( ) *Changed the music for both teams in the Eternal Arena. ---- Synthesizing System *Added new skins to the synthesizing list. ** = ( x 80) + ( x 80) + ( x 1) + ( x 1) ** = ( x 80) + ( x 80) + ( x 1) + ( x 1) ** = ( x 80) + ( x 80) + ( x 1) + ( x 1) ** = ( x 80) + ( x 80) + ( x 1) + ( x 1) ** = ( x 80) + ( x 80) + ( x 1) + ( x 1) ** = ( x 80) + ( x 80) + ( x 1) + ( x 1) *Removed Equipment Upgrade Talisman Chest ( ) from the synthesizing list. *Removed Random Gold Coin Package ( ) from the synthesizing list. *Removed Classic Emoji Potion Package ( ) from the synthesizing list. *Removed Level 4 Random Gem Chest ( ) from the synthesizing list. ---- Achievement *100 Wins Title: Memory of red *300 Wins Title: Red King (赤之王) ---- Bug Fixed *Fixed the active ability of Sacred Torah (Eternal Battlefield) ( ) that after using its ability would cause the attack skills to deal no damage. *Fixed the active ability of Tarrasque Skin (Eternal Battlefield) ( ) that after upgrading it to level 15 would no longer increase Tenacity upon activation. *Fixed Rock Lee ( ) carried Sake ( ) after death would remove his additional Health. ---- ----